twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya
Tanya is a vampire and the leader of the Denali Coven in Alaska. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven also live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than human blood. Tanya initially had a "crush" on Edward Cullen, which is shown and described in Midnight Sun and Eclipse. Biography Early life Tanya was originally from Slovakia, though by 2006 her accent had all but disappeared. Edward Cullen playfully referred to Tanya as a succubus, to which she replied that she was one of the original ones. Tanya's adopted mother, Sasha, was also a vampire and was killed centuries ago by the Volturi for creating an immortal child. Tanya and her adoptive sisters, Irina and Kate, were not punished because Aro was able to verify that they did not know about Vasilii, the immortal child. This event left the Denali sisters traumatized, and as a result they were purists for vampire laws. Unlike their friend Carlisle Cullen, Tanya and her sisters have not always been vegetarian. They once used their vampire allures to seduce human men before draining them of their blood. However, their consciences eventually caught up with them and forced them to adhere to a "vegetarian" diet. After that, they moved to Denali, Alaska, where they changed their diet to animal blood, and later Carmen and Eleazar joined them. Twilight Tanya is briefly mentioned in Twilight as the part of the Denali Coven, when Carlisle explains to Laurent their lifestyle choices and affiliations. ''Midnight Sun'' Shortly beforehand, in Midnight Sun, Edward stays with Tanya and her family after he first met Bella and was tempted to feed on her blood by her mouthwatering scent. At first, Tanya misinterprets the visit, assuming that Edward returned her romantic feelings for him. Once she realizes that Edward does not share her feelings. Tanya is still a good friend to him, stating that she believes that he would do the right thing, unaware of his true reasons for visiting, and encourages his return to Forks. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Bella mentions Tanya after an exchange with Edward in which he explained that Alice was trying to convince Jasper to visit the Denali clan after his attack on Bella during her birthday party, and again during her conversation with Laurent before his death; he having taken up residence with her family briefly. ''Eclipse'' Bella finds out in Eclipse that Tanya was once interested in Edward but that he refused her. Tanya and her family are later called upon by the Cullens to help in the fight against the newborn army created by Victoria. They agree to help on the condition that they are allowed to break the treaty and later fight the La Push werewolves to avenge Laurent's murder in Irina's favor. Carlisle refuses the condition (since Laurent was about to kill Bella before the shape-shifters intervened) and the families part on less than amicable terms. ''Breaking Dawn'' Tanya and the rest of the Denali Coven attend Edward and Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. They also apologize for not joining the Cullens in the fight against Victoria's newborn vampire army, claiming that as members of the family they shouldn't have refused. Tanya is thrilled to finally meet Bella, teasing with Edward and complimenting him on his choice of bride. Four months after the wedding, Tanya returns to Forks with her family on request of Carlisle. Initially, she is reluctant to believe that Renesmee is not an immortal child and fears the Volturi's persecution. However, after Carmen lets Renesmee explain her story, she persuades Tanya and the others, and they all accept the truth and choose to witness for the Cullens and, if necessary, fight the Volturi. Tanya insists that she and the rest of the Denali clan be considered cousins of the Cullens. She, like the other members of her coven, are intrigued and watch Bella train her mind and body, while they wait for the Volturi to come. During the final confrontation against the Volturi, her sister Irina is killed by the Volturi for "false testimony" as a ploy by Caius to enrage Tanya and Kate into attacking them. The ploy is unsuccessful since Edward and Carlisle restrain Tanya while Garrett, Zafrina and Bella restrain Kate. While the Volturi council decide the fate of the Cullens and the witnesses, Tanya claims Caius as her opponent in revenge for her fallen sister. It never comes to a fight, as Aro decides that Renesmee is not a threat. The Denalis then return to Denali to mourn their lost sister, with their new member, Garrett, who has declared his affections for Kate, with her returning them. Physical appearance Tanya is described as having long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and is 5'5" tall. While her age (when turned) is unclear, she is typically described as being a "woman". This suggests that she is probably a little older than the Cullen family's "children" (i.e. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice), who range in age from 17 to 20 (Edward and Emmett, respectively). Tanya is described as beautiful even for a vampire, and irresistible to men (the sisters being the original truth behind the legends of the succubus, a female spirit that preys on human men). In the ''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' movie, her hair color was changed to a pale shade of blonde, instead of a strawberry one as described in the books. Personality traits Tanya is not described in detail in the books, although some perceive her to be very similar to Bella Swan's character: open to alternatives for people to see themselves as herself. Throughout the series, she is portrayed as very playful, loyal, seductive, and insightful. During Edward's stay with the Denali clan, Tanya attempted to flirt with Edward while he was lying in the snow; however, he rejected her overtures. In addition, Tanya continues to be affectionate with Edward even after he is married to Bella, though she is very understanding and accepting to his decision, and goes to the extent of welcoming Bella into the family. Even so, Tanya's deepest emotional connection (besides her family) is to Carlisle; as she often refers to herself and the Denali clan as Carlisle's extended family and refers to him specifically when expressing her regret over their lack of action against Victoria's newborn army. When the covens gather to stand against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, the Denalis insist they be counted as part of the Cullen family. Powers and abilities Like other vampires, Tanya has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful moves, and heightened senses. Bella mentions in Breaking Dawn that Tanya and many others have helped teach her fighting skills. This indicates that Tanya is a very capable fighter despite the lack of extra powers like Kate and Eleazar. Relationships Tanya is the eldest adoptive sister to Kate and the deceased Irina and Vasilii (an immortal child), as well as the adoptive daughter of the deceased Sasha. She is also co-members with Eleazar, Carmen and newbie Garrett; and former co-members with Laurent. She considers herself and her coven an extended family to Carlisle's. Sasha Sasha was known to be Tanya's adoptive mother. In truth, they were also blood related. Sasha loved the idea of having another female vampire with her so much that she made Tanya a vampire. Of all three sisters, Tanya was her closest daughter. Losing her mother was a tremendous blow for all three of them, especially Tanya. Kate .|180px]] Kate is Tanya's younger adoptive sister. She is the only one of the three sisters to have a gift. The two of them, along with Irina, were turned around the same century when their mother desired to add Tanya a few sisters, and have been close sisters ever since. While still sustaining human blood, they invented the original succubus: a demon that preys on men. Irina .]] Irina is Tanya's youngest adoptive sister. She died during the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens. They, along with Kate, were turned around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. While still sustaining human blood, they invented the original succubus: a demon that preys on men. She was highly devastated by Irina's execution in Breaking Dawn. Eleazar .]] Eleazar is a member of the Denali Coven, who joined them with his mate Carmen after leaving the Volturi to lead a more peaceful existence. Eventually, they met the Denali sisters and found interest in their "unusual" lifestyle and stayed with them. Tanya is fairly fond of his way of thinking regarding justice and peace, and has faith in his intentions. Carmen .]] Carmen is a member in the Denali Coven, and Eleazar's mate. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Edward Cullen .]] Edward Cullen is a telepathic vampire member of the Olympic Coven, which is considered as an extended family to Tanya and her coven due to their diet on animal blood. Tanya grew very fond of Edward upon their first encounter, but he rejected her feelings politely. She mistook that he was returning her feelings when he came to visit her coven in Midnight Sun. Her feelings towards Edward were described by him as, "not at all pure." But even though he thinks of her as no more than a close cousin, she still encourages him to face whatever problem that drove him to Denali. When Edward marries Bella, Tanya and her coven are fairly happy to meet their cousin-in-law. Tanya's affections for Edward seemingly dissipate over time, especially after finding out that he has found Bella as his mate. Garrett .]] Garrett is the most recent member of the Denali Coven, and Kate's mate. He first meets Tanya and her family when they are assembled to help the Cullens testify against the Volturi's false accusation. He finds their lifestyle so curious and entertaining that he asks endless questions about their diet. He also points out that by drinking animal blood - which he depicts as a life of sacrifice - the Cullens and the Denalis have received something much more vaulable: bonds of love. After the Volturi left the Cullens in peace, Garrett officially joins the family. Film portrayal ]] Tanya is portrayed by MyAnna Buring in Breaking Dawn - Part 1, and is expected to reappear in Part 2. In the films, her character is given the surname "Denali". Buring described how she auditioned and got the role after two weeks, and discussed her character in an interview with "LeicesterSquare TV".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTvmmFxVmU4&feature=player_embedded#! References Appearances *''Twilight (mentioned) **Midnight Sun'' (first unpublished appearance) *''New Moon (mentioned) *Eclipse'' (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' (first published appearance) **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarians Category:Denali Coven Category:Cullen witnesses